supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 5
Dipper Goes to Taco Bell (8000 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ Yuck! What the flip was that? It is so disgusting and inappropriate for my age. Applying fecal matter all over a private part? It's so NSFW! Thank Hoohaw it was removed a week later after it was first posted! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Like guro, but this is disgusting. #Hans Kiranoko ~ Oh f*** nein! #Giuseppe Todaro (Another) ~ This is the reason why I don't eat at Taco Bell. #Marilou the Otter ~ Gravity Falls and M for Mature don't really mix. #Catherine the Spellcaster Pokemon X and Y (8010 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I just got the games today, I'm playing X first, and guess who I named my character, Bellatrix, also Bella, and my Fennekin, now a Delphox, Tetsuo, I got the event Torchic, now a Blaziken, with Speed Boost, holy c*** I can play all day! Ja! I started Y version, this time, got a Fennekin, and it's name, Ryou, now a Braixen, my favorite is the Snowbelle City Theme, It's so depressing. #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ Yay! I got my Pokémon Y! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Another) ~ (Translation: Like I said, Just because I'm the opposite doesn't mean I hate Pokemon X and Y, they are brilliant and are the greatest graphics) #Yoshi Hattons #Vance Donovan #Akio Taeko #Aki Taeko #Aito Break #Satoko Break #Oliver Lake #Toshio Williams #Mao Cap #Tariko Kirochu #Kyle Finster #Satoko Kiranoko #Setsuko Kiranoko Negative #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel ~ NO! ANIMALS DO NOT BELONG IN VIDEO GAMES! Nintendo should be punished! Giuseppe Todaro (Another) (8030 points) Positive Negative #Giuseppe Todaro (Normal) ~ You are such a disgraceful p****, WE HATE EACH OTHER AND I HATE YOU MORE! YOU VEGETARIAN, DISAGREEING, UNGRATEFUL, IRITTATING, WHINY, BRATTY KFC-HATER! #Stacie Todaro ~ Such a disgrace to the Todaro family line, WHAT WAS YOUR WIFE THINKING?! YOU ARE SUCH AN INSULT TO MY BROTHER! SO IS ANOTHER STACIE TO ME! Futurama (8060 points) Positive #Ji-min Kirochu #Ji-woong Kirochu #Gemma the Good Witch #Theo Inigratte #Imogen Panizza #Derek Carson #Logan Icreaker Negative Bubsy Series (8100 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ NO, IT'S F***ING ANNOYING! #Sophie the Otter ~ Thank god the franchise is dead, otherwise it would hurt the gaming industry even more. #Giuseppe Todaro (Another) ~ What could possibly go wrong? more like "What could possibly f***ing die!" #Toshio Samo #Satoko Samo #Marilou the Otter (A.K.A. Another Sophie) ~ NO WAY! #Giuseppe Todaro (Normal) #Hans Kiranoko ~ The worst thing about this game? everything until I complete it, NEIN! IT SUCKS! #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ Glad I never even played that game, ever! The Last I'll Considerz (8150 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ THIS IS....EXTREMELY (55x) GROSS! IT'S ALSO RACIST AS THE FACES ATE MANY JAPANESE BOYS! THESE CREEPY FACES ARE EVEN SCARIER THAN THE VID MASK! RAINING BLOOD, LAVA, AND EYEBALLS? WAS THERE A GIANT CRYING OR WHAT?! THE CREEPY SCREAMS MAKE AN EAR-PIERCING TORTURE MARATHON! IF I EVER WATCHED IT, I WOULD DESTROY THE TV CONTAINING IT! #Takako Sato ~ Knock it off with your extremely crazy racism and sexism! Mickey Mouse (8210 Points) Positive #T.K. Balkov ~ Mickey Mouse makes me so happy! I'm glad I got to meet him at Walt Disney World for my 3rd Birthday! #Gemma the Good Witch #Nathan Fink #Catherine the Spellcaster #Edward Eaglestone Negative #Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly #Giuseppe Todaro Freak Foor closing logo (8280 points) Positive Negative *Sophie the Otter ~ This has a 100% chance of giving me nightmares. This is also disgusting and creepier than any other scary logo you could ever think of. So...NEVER WATCH THIS NIGHTMARE-INDUCING CRUD! *Takako Sato Bubble Bobble Revolution Level 30 bug (8360 points) Positive #Giuseppe Todaro ~ (Translation: Good. Because this puzzle game is useless s***.) Negative #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: Grr, this is the worst glitch I came across. I am a fan of Bubble Bobble, but this glitch made this game not so fun to play!) #Sophie the Otter ~ If I fixed that bug, the critical ratings would increase! #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: I agree with Toshio) Walt Disney World (8450 points) Positive #T.K. Balkov ~ I love Walt Disney World! I am very happy I got to meet Mickey Mouse for my birthday. Thank you, Make-A-Wish, for making this possible! #Sophie the Otter ~ My childhood dreamland! #Marilou the Otter ~ It's a shame that there are no Wuzzles-related rides in the park, nor The Gummi Bears-related rides. Someday, they would have something like that. #Corey Balkov ~ I am very happy for my baby brother T.K., because he got his wish to go to Walt Disney World to meet Mickey Mouse for his 3rd birthday. #Duncan Balkov #Judy Balkov #Angie Balkov #Chris Balkov #Sylvia Balkov ~ My youngest son, T.K.'s Disney World wish has brought the whole family together. That year, we were struggling through financial troubles and medical bills to keep him healthy. I am glad a friend recommended me the Make-a-Wish charity so that T.K. could meet Mickey Mouse. #Eliza Balkov #Lisa Balkov #Jessie Balkov #Kim Balkov #Kyle Balkov #Yasmin Balkov ~ I'm glad we all got to go to all the Disney Parks in Florida, especially my favorite, which happens to be Disney's Animal Kingdom #Gemma the Good Witch ~ I want to go there! BRING BACK THE SKYWAY!!!! #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ I got to go there with my family three times! Give Kids the World Village (8550 points) Positive #Sylvia Balkov ~ I will never forget our first family vacation in 5 years, never. After struggling through medical bills and financial problems, Make-A-Wish Foundation granted our youngest son T.K.'s Disney wish and we got to stay in this wonderful 2-bedroom villa. My little boy felt right at home, enjoying ice cream at the ice cream palace and horseback riding, swimming, riding the carousel, and spending time with the villager's residential rabbit Mayor Clayton. #Chris Balkov #T.K. Balkov #Jessie Balkov #Judy Balkov #Kim Balkov #Kyle Balkov #Corey Balkov #Yasmin Balkov #Duncan Balkov #Lisa Balkov #Eliza Balkv #Angie Balkov The Crazy Character Voting Program (8660 points) Sean Plone (8780 points) Positive #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Another) ~ (Translation: Just because your a member of PETA doesn't mean your family should follow the same way, I like Pokemon) #Marilou the Otter #Gemma the Good Witch #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ Look, I understand you want what's best for the animals, but do you even think about your kids as well? I mean think about it, is PETA always right, for crying out loud?! Pokemon Vietnamese Crystal (8910 points) Positive #Reicheru (Another) ~ (Translation: Kazuki showed me this, I died of laughter, everytime you pick up an item, it says F***! The dialogue is so funny, this copy is comedy gold! let's play it one more time!) Negative Bart Simpson (9050 points) Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ He's comedy gold! I absolutely adored his pranks! When he laughs, I laugh as well! #Gemma the Good Witch ~ This guy is a young superstar in the making! #Marie Lara-Rutter #Ji min Kirochu #Mulan Hattons #Ania Kiranoko ~ #Samantha Kyra Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ Disgusting little brat! One of these days, I do hope Sideshow Bob kills him soon! Nicholas Fischer (YouTube Videos) (9200 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ The good news is that Fischer wants to stop Warren Cook according to one of his VHS openings, but the bad news is...Nicholas makes fake VHS openings as well! Not only it's on Disney, but also on a few other companies! #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ AAAAAARRRRRRGGGHH! #Gemma O'Connell #Nicola Burns #Kevin Sheldon #Louise Sheldon #Sam Parkhurst #Kim Tylers Flappy Birds (9360 points) Positive Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ GIVE ME A S, GIVE ME A T, GIVE ME A U, GIVE ME A P, GIVE ME AN I, GIVE ME A D! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?! STUPID! #Sophie the Otter ~ Dear creator of this mediocre repetitiveness fest, try not to rip off things from Mario games next time. Good thing it didn't last really long in the World of Apps. Weeaboos (9530 points) Positive Negative #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: These b****es, ARE SO F***ING ANNOYING, I CAN'T EVEN READ MY NARUTO AND DRAGON BALL MANGA BECAUSE OF THEM! ONE COMES UP AND SITS BESIDE ME AND KEEPS SAYING DESU KAWAII WHEN THEY SEE SASUKE, AND MY HETALIA MANGA EVERYTIME THEY SEE JAPAN OR KIKU, THEY NEED TO F** OFF, STOP DOING THIS EVERYTIME I SEE A HOT MALE CHARACTER! The last time I bought my Japan plush was to an American shopping mall during Supernanny's visits because it was March 11th, which I cry at, and It's my relief toy, I hug it everytime it's the anniversary of the Tohoku Earthquake, without that stuffed toy, I'd be crying forever, is when I let Toshio play with it, and one of those s***s snatched it off him, demanding it, insane Hetalians, then I beated the c*** out of her, It's my comfort toy, I hug it every 11th March, and when I was younger, I used to bring it to school on the said month and day, the teacher accepted that, and she always didn't mind, because I was traumatized by my father's death in 2011, the year, the loss of emotion, the people screaming, 18-years ago, that horrible day, that nearly cost my mom and I's life, I thought it was Shako's end, but my dad sacrified himself, a hero, he died one, I had the doll ever since a Red Cross lady according to a man from the same group used it to stop me crying, then I slept with it in my arms, and the Sasuke one, and my anime plush collection was born, I have about over 1000 to this day!) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I used to be one, but now I understand Japanese culture perfectly! and I watch lots of Japanese subbed anime, making me, an otaku, the end, when someone in anime dies, that I kind of like, I only shed a few tears, then I stop, I don't scream like a gorilla dancing to Thriller by Michael Jackson and trying to sing it everytime I see Hetalia Axis Powers Episode 1, where one of the guys yells "PASTA!" Isn't it Italy?, then yes, it is, They need to stop annoying Satoko everytime she sees an anime pretty boy she likes. #Sophie the Otter ~ Am I the only Canadian otter who does not support those idiots? #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: They need to stop being annoying everytime I read my Pokemon manga, THEY NEED TO LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!) #Another Reicheru ~ (Translation: They need to leave me alone! they also say my uniform is offensive, I wear it because I know the Japanese were the losers in WWII, but it was the only clothes I liked the most, and it looked kinda cool) #Sun Wei Kiranoko ~ I met one girl weeaboo who was at my school, I told her 15 billion times that me and Sun Chen was Chinese, but, she kept using broken Chinese, and I'm afraid this is gonna happen to Mi-Yung. Maude Flanders (9710 points) Positive #Gemma the Good Witch ~ The Simpsons won't be the same without you, Maude. May you rest in peace. #Ji min Kirochu Negative Barney & Friends (9900 points) Positive #Gemma the Good Witch ~ He's the one who makes me so happy! #Janine Zagart #Monica Cooke #Orla Birou #Brahm Jennings #Treat Jennings #Teddy Langbroek #Sherman Langbroek #Bryce Langbroek #Josephine Williams #John Williams #Jett Williams #Nathan Fink #Bart Stine #Kent Lake #Phoenix Moranis #Jesse Parkington #Bryce Mazar #Leo Baxter #Jaiden Slate #Ian Slate #Rolf Kiranoko #Tommy Anderson #Teddy Belushi #Binky Bedrich #Seth Truel #Masud Hattons #Orla Mougger #Kayla Mougger #Teddy Mougger #Bryce Mougger #Sherman Mougger #Dirien Mougger #Tristin Mougger #Adrian Mougger #Tess Eastern #Orlando Riordan #Orla Remano #Ji hung Kirochu #Ji chang Kirochu Negative #Ji woong Kirochu #Ji min Kirochu #Natasha Dumais #Garret Green #Andrew Winer #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I HATE YOU! YOU HATE ME! LET'S GET TOGETHER AND KILL THIS F***ING DINOSAUR, WITH A BIG KNIFE AND GUN! WON'T YOU KILL HIM WITH ME?! #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ I hate him, he hates me, let's team up and kill Barney...with a one-shot, two-shot, three-shot, four...no more purple dinosaur! 2 Girls, 1 Cup (final set in level 5) Positive Negative #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: OH MY F***ING GOD! WHAT IS THIS?! OH MY GOD! I'M NEVER GONNA EAT CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM AGAIN! I believe I lost my appetite) #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Disgusting! I'd rather read an AlfredxKiku M-rated Yaoi fanfiction than see this!) #Giuseppe Todaro (Another) ~ Ew! Dio! (God!) WTF WHS THAT! F***! #Sophie the Otter ~ OH MY GOD! CAN'T TAKE TAKE IT ANY----(Gags up guts and vomits) #Marilou the Otter ~ It makes me wanna watch The Wuzzles, the 1980's My Little Pony cartoon, Pound Puppies, and Care Bears in G-Major! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Another) ~ (Translation: Oh, my, f***ing, god!) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Normal) ~ I watched this once, It was f***ing horrible, but I was brave enough to survive the god-awful piece of s***! #Gemma the Good Witch ~ This is so sick and disgusting! And I will simply not have it! But I do love chocolate however. #Hans Kiranoko ~ Mein gott, Holy f***. #Alda Kiranoko ~ My Dio! #Ji min Kirochu ~ You sick b******s! #Ji kwong Kirochu #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ God, that was so f***ing disgusting! I will never eat chocolate pudding again for as long as I shall live! (Starts to puke) Category:Lists